1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and particularly to a device including a touch panel and operated by a user holding the device with his/her hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel obtained by combining a flat panel display with a touch sensor is mounted on various types of portable electronic devices. As for the flat panel display, for example, a flexible display using a resin film for a substrate has been developed in recent years. The flexible display can be made thinner and lighter than a flat panel display using a glass substrate, and allows to obtain a display surface with a curved surface shape. The types of the touch sensor include a capacitive type and a resistive type. The capacitive touch sensor can sense a finger before the finger contacts a sensor surface, so that quick operability is obtained. On the other hand, the resistive touch sensor is of a pressure-sensitive type that detects a finger based on a pressure applied by the finger to a sensor surface.